For example, in a large vehicle, compressed air is used to operate various mechanisms such as a brake mechanism, an air suspension mechanism, and a transmission mechanism shifting gears by an air pressure. For this reason, such a vehicle is equipped with an air compressor that generates compressed air. This compressor is generally connected to an engine of the vehicle and is operated by driving power of the engine.
The air compressed by the compressor is stored in an air tank and is supplied to a brake mechanism or the like at a necessary timing. When the pressure of the air inside the air tank decreases, the compressed air is generated by the compressor and the compressed air is supplied to the air tank. A vehicle including a compressor and a suspension mechanism is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1.